Baby Daddy
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Dean past comes to haunt him, 13 years later. PLEASE REVIEW!


**BABY DADDY**

SCENE 1

_Dean and Sam were stationed in a small town in Wisconsin. They were in the middle of a routine salt and burn. They were staying at a seedy motel called " Spring Meadow". Dean had gone out to get coffee and some beers. Sam was sitting at the motel table on his laptop researching. He hears a knock on the door. He gets suspicious and grabs his gun, which he puts in the back of his pants, ready to fire. Sam opens the door and sees a little girl who couldn't more than 13 years old. She was wearing a pretty blue blouse with jeans to match. She had brown hair, which was up in a ponytail and a pink backpack on her shoulders. She looked up at Sam with her beautiful green eyes. _

**SARA**

Hi, my name is Rachel Evans and I'm looking for my father Dean Winchester.

_Sam stands there dumbfounded._

May I come in?

**SAM**

Uhh, yeah, sorry of course.

_Sara walks into the motel._

Can I get you anything?

**SARA**

No, I'm okay. Are you Dean Winchester?

**SAM**

No, I'm his brother. What makes you think that Dean is your father?

**SARA**

My mom told me.

**SAM**

And who is your mom?

**SARA**

Her name is Rachel Evans.

**SAM**

Does she know you're here?

_Sara shakes her head._

**SARA**

She didn't want me to come but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know who he is. I never grew up with a father. Do you know what's that like?

**SAM**

Listen, why don't you give me your mom's number so we can let her know where you are. She must be worried about you.

**SARA**

I come all the way here to meet my dad. I'm not leaving until I do.

**SAM**

You will meet him but I just feel we should contact your mom first okay?

**SARA**

No! This was a mistake. I've got to go.

**SAM**

Wait!

_Sara flees out the door before Sam could catch her._

**SCENE 2**

_Hours pass and Dean walks into the motel. Sam is still sitting at the table but his laptop was closed. Dean is holding 2 bags of groceries filled with beer and snacks. Dean puts the bags on the table near Sam. Dean starts to put the beer away in the fridge._

**DEAN**

So what did you find out about the ghost?

_Sam doesn't answer and is just staring at the floor._

Sammy? Hello?

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

The ghost, what'd you find out?

**SAM**

Dean we need to talk. What do you know about a Rachel Evans?

**DEAN**

Name sounds familiar. Evans…Evans…Evans…Oh yeah… I remember her. I helped her get rid of a poltergeist in her house like 13 years ago. She was, very thankful.

_Dean smirks at his memory._

Why'd you think of her?

**SAM**

Because her daughter just came here, looking for you.

**DEAN**

Me? Why me?

**SAM**

She says you're her father.

**DEAN**

Excuse me? Well where is she?

**SAM**

She left.

**DEAN**

Why didn't you stop her?

**SAM**

Dean, she was a little girl, I'm not gonna hold her hostage.

**DEAN**

She could be a demon.

**SAM**

I don't think so.

**DEAN**

It would explain how she found me.

**SAM**

Or her mom could of hired someone. The police have found us before. Why don't we talk to Rachel to get this whole thing straightened out?

**DEAN**

I don't know…

**SAM**

Look I'm not gonna try to tell you what to do but, I think you should go. For both you and that girl.

**DEAN**

What was her name?

**SAM**

Sara.

SCENE 3

_Sam and Dean park outside a suburban home. They both get out the car and Dean rings the doorbell. A blond, attractive, women in her late 20's opens the door. She was very stunned to see Dean standing before her._

**RACHEL**

Dean?!

**DEAN**

How's it going Rachel? I think we need to talk.

_Rachel leads them in to her living room._

**RACHEL**

Please, have a seat.

**DEAN**

Thank you.

_They both sit down on the couch and Rachel sits in the chair across from them._

**RACHEL**

I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?

**DEAN**

You're daughter found my brother and I claiming that I'm her father. Is there any truth to that because I'd distinctly remember us getting together 13 years ago?

**RACHEL**

I can't believe she did this. Yes it's true. Sara is your daughter. For years she kept asking who her father was but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She must have found the paternity in my office. I kept it hidden from her, for obvious reasons.

**SAM**

How did she find us?

**RACHEL**

One of our good friends is P.I., she must have asked him to help.

**DEAN**

Why didn't you tell me? I went 13 years in total ignorance!

**RACHEL**

I knew what you did. Fighting and hunting demons isn't exactly something I want my child around.

**DEAN**

I still had a right to know! She's my kid too!

**RACHEL**

Okay, I get it and I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it now huh? Have you pay child's support? Tell me Dean, how much do hunters make? Do you want to be her father all of a sudden? Can you promise me that you job wont endanger our lives?

**DEAN**

I'd protect you and her.

**RACHEL**

Like you protected my brother?!

**SAM**

What?

**RACHEL**

Oh he didn't tell you? While your brother was dispossessing my house the demon threw a set of knives at my brother. Pierced his body against the wall. And you promised that everyone would get out okay.

**DEAN**

And I told you I was sorry about that.

**RACHEL**

Oh I remember your sincere apology. That's what got us in this mess in the first place. And I'm sure if it were Sara you'd be just as sorry.

**DEAN**

Where is she?

**RACHEL**

At school.

**DEAN**

Please just let me see her. Let me introduce myself to her. She deserves to know who her father is.

_Sara takes a breath._

**RACHEL**

Fine, I'll go get her. You guy just stay here.

_Rachel grabs her coat and purse and heads out the door._

SCENE 4

_Dean is pacing up and down the living room and Sam is sitting on the couch, thumbing through an entertainment magazine. Sam looks up from his magazine._

**SAM**

Will sit down?

_Dean stops pacing and looks at Sam_

**DEAN**

What do I say to her? "Hi I'm your Dad, sorry I didn't know you existed"?

**SAM**

You're thinking too hard about this.

**DEAN**

Yeah but what does this mean for our lives. Do we just quit hunting all together? Do I move in here? Get a job and pay for child support?

**SAM**

Whoa, whoa Dean just take a breath.

_Sam gets up and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and looks him in the eye._

You're going to be fine.

_Dean nods his head. Sara then walks in with Rachel following behind her wearing the same backpack she wore when she met Sam. Rachel closes the front door and Sara looks up at Dean. Rachel kneels down to be eye level with Sara._

**RACHEL**

Sara, I want you to meet someone. This is Dean Winchester, he's you're father. Do you want to say hi?

_Sara walks over to Dean and then kneels down like Rachel had done. Sara stares at Dean for a moment. She then throws her arms out and gives Dean a hug. Dean was at first surprised but then he returns the hug to Sara and embraces her. Dean gets a rear in his eye along with Sam. Dean lets go of Sara._

**DEAN**

You are so beautiful.

**SARA**

You're very handsome.

_Dean smiles and laughs_

**RACHEL**

Hey honey why don't you go upstairs and get washed up and then you can comeback down.

**SARA**

Okay.

_Sara then heads upstairs into her room._

**DEAN**

I can't believe this. She's great.

**RACHEL**

Yeah she is. You guys are more than welcomed to stay for dinner. Maybe that way you could get know Sara.

_Dean looks at Sam._

**SAM**

I would love to but I have some work to do but Dean can stay.

**DEAN**

Are you sure?

**SAM**

Yeah, you deserve a night off.

_Sara comes down the stairs._

**SARA**

You're not leaving already are you?

**SAM**

No just me. It was nice seeing you again Sara.

_Sara smiles at him and then Sam shakes Rachel's hand and walks out the door._

SCENE 5

_Rachel, Sara and Dean are in the midst of eating dinner. Everybody was having a good time. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company._

**SARA**

So Dean what do you do?

_The room got silent for a moment._

**RACHEL**

He's a mechanic sweetie.

**SARA**

You're brother too?

**DEAN**

Uh yeah. It's the family business.

**RACHEL**

Sara, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework.

**SARA**

Are you guys gonna talk about me now?

_Rachel and Dean smile._

**RACHEL**

Not if you go upstairs.

**SARA**

All right.

_Sara clears her plate and heads upstairs. Dean gets up to take Rachel plate._

**DEAN**

Let me clean up.

**RACHEL**

You really don't have to.

**DEAN**

I want to.

_He then grabs her plate and puts it in the sink. He starts to wash the dishes._

So I'm a mechanic?

**RACHEL**

Well what did you want me to say? Your father blows up ghosts for a living?

**DEAN**

I hate lying to her. All I do in my life is lie to people. I don't want to lie to her.

**RACHEL**

I'm just trying to protect her.

**DEAN**

Yeah I know. How am I supposed to make up for 13 years of her life? I don't want to be in and out of her life like my dad was.

**RACHEL**

But let's be realistic. You can't stay here with what you do.

**DEAN**

But you have to let me try.

**RACHEL**

Dean you came here for a hunt and once you finish that hunt you're gone. I know how this works.

**DEAN**

It doesn't have to be. I could stay.

**RACHEL**

No you can't because you're a hunter. Once you see that some poor couple in the middle of nowhere is suffering you'll leave.

**DEAN**

I'll send Sam.

**RACHEL**

Not forever. You are a natural born hunter and this is your life.

**DEAN**

So basically you don't wasn't me part of Sara's life.

_Rachel doesn't answer._

Then what the hell was all of this? I find out I have a daughter and now I can never see her again?

**RACHEL**

You know I didn't want this. I never planed for this to happen!

_It gets silent._

**DEAN**

What are you planning on telling Sara?

**RACHEL**

I'll think of something.

**DEAN**

Can I at least say goodbye to her?

_Rachel nods. Dean walks away from the kitchen and heads upstairs to Sara's room. She's sitting on her desk doing her homework. Dean smiles at her and then knocks on the half open door. She looks up from her work._

Hey.

**SARA**

Hey!

_Dean walks into the pink painted room. He takes a seat on a pink and white chair and faces her._

**DEAN**

Can we talk?

**SARA**

Sure.

**DEAN**

Sara…

_He pauses._

**SARA**

You're leaving aren't you?

**DEAN**

As much as I want to, I can't stay here.

**SARA**

Then why are you leaving?

**DEAN**

I can't stay here and put your life in danger. It pains me so much to tell you this and I'm sorry.

_Sara then puts her head down and Dean gets up out of the chair and sits next to Sara on the bed._

Here I want you to have this.

_Dean then takes off his amulet round his neck and puts it around Sara's neck._

I know it's not much but I want you to have something to remember me by.

_Sara analyses the amulet. She then looks at Dean with tears in her eyes._

**SARA**

Will I ever see you again?

**DEAN**

I hope so.

_Dean starts to tear up and Sara gives Dean a hug. They sit there on the bed hugging each other. Rachel walks into Sara's room._

**RACHEL**

Honey, Dean's gotta go.

_They slowly stop hugging and Dean smiles at Sara. He then walks out the room and Rachel closes her bedroom door. They walk downstairs to the front door._

I'm sorry that it had to end this way.

**DEAN**

Do me a favor. Loose my number and my information. Since you don't want me to see her, I might as well not exist right?

**RACHEL**

Dean…

_He starts to walks out the door._

**DEAN**

Don't, just don't.

SCENE 6

_Sam is in the motel on his laptop sitting at the same table he was earlier but a coffee cup is accompanying him. Dean storms into the motel room and slams the door. He walks over to a bottle of whisky that's sitting on his nightstand. He takes a healthy swig of it. Dean then throws the whisky bottle across the room, hitting the wall closest to Sam and shattering it into a million pieces. Sam flinches but still remains seated. Calmly Dean speaks._

**DEAN**

I was so close. I finally had a taste of something real, something normal but because of what I do I can't have it. Hunting has taken away everything I have ever loved.

_Dean starts to cry._

Mom, Dad, Bobby and for you Jess. I have a daughter Sam and I can't be with her because every day I'm with her I put her in harms way. I hate this life Sammy. All it does is kill the ones we love most. And I'm tired of living in grief but there is no quitting because this life will always pull me back in.

_It gets quiet._

Sam, don't ever talk about Sara or Rachel to me.

**THE END**


End file.
